Stuck between a rock and a hard place
by XxxKayeexxX
Summary: Imprinting was suppose to be easy. We were to lock eyes then BAM! Happily ever after! She wasn't suppose to have a boyfriend and she certainly wasn't suppose to be leaving in a couple of months to move across the country. The pack made imprinting sound so damn easy. (SethxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Imprinting is not as easy as they say it is.**

The yellow shining sun started rising from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. It was bright and mesmerising causing me to stare deep into the horizon as I walked towards school. The morning air blew right through my jean jacket and I bowed my head to the side to block the cool air. My brown hair fell loose around my face, tousled, tangled. Under my jacket I was wearing a basic white, loose shirt that had a bit of a plunging neckline that showed just a little bit of my chest, paired with black skinny jeans that had slits right where the knees are suppose to be. My black peeped toe boots tapping with each step I took.

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

I grabbed my phone out of the inner side pockets of my brown Michael Kors tote and unlocked it.

' _Where are you?'_ It was Sean, my boyfriend of 5 years.

 _Buzz! Buzz!_ Another incoming text.

' _Class is about to start'_ He wrote.

Shit. I had already missed my 1st period class and 2nd period was about to start.

I quickly replied back explaining how my alarm never went off and that I was near. I put my phone back in my purse and made a run for it.

I barely made it past the door before the bell rang. Gasping, trying to catch my breath, I spotted my boyfriend at our usual seat.

"Hey!" I put my purse on the desk and collapsed into the chair. .

Sean planted a kiss on my lips. "Took you long enough," He smiled.

"I'm sorry babe. I swear my alarm didn't go off." I said as I took a notebook out of my bag for class.

"It didn't go off or you just didn't hear it," He joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and grunted only for him to find my "childish" ways hilarious.

Class is 1 hour and 15 minutes long to be exact. Mr. Dalton went on and on about how Anatomy is only a dead weight if we don't know how to apply the knowledge with successful skill. Don't get me wrong Anatomy and Physiology is a fascinating subject. I love learning about it, infact science is my favorite subject, but right now it's only 9:15 am, class only started 15 minutes ago and it's too early for me to function and grasp the concept of the pituitary gland.

Suddenly the door flew open. I sat up from my chair and looked to only see Seth walking in. A chorus of gasp rang through the class. Seth was out of school for almost a month. Seth was a very happy guy who always had a grin on his face. We exchanged a few words before when he needed to see an answer to one of our homework questions. But this guy in front of me who was discreetly talking to the teacher was not the Seth I briefly knew. Seth grumpily walked down the aisle and was met with stares and whispers. Seth's smile was replaced with a frown. The twinkle in his eyes vanished and he gained deep eye bags. Not to mention this Seth not only grew 10 feet tall but also grew a wide set of muscles!

All of a sudden the rumors of steroids ran throughout the entire school in a matter of seconds.

Welcome to the 21st century of cell phones!

 **Seth POV**

I dreaded going back to school. I knew the second I stepped in the property people would stare and talk about my obvious physical changes. I tried to make myself appear smaller in class by sulking down in my chair, but that didn't work out well considering the fact that the chair was the size of my head and I was the size of an elephant.

I looked at the class clock and groaned. 9:40 am class wasn't nearly finish and I was ready to smash my head in.

"Okay class!" Mr. Dalton got out of his seat."In the end of the year you will be turning in your model project. It is worth 50% of your grade." He continued to pace back and forth as he talked. "You will be assigned partners and no you cannot trade partners either. Now I expect you to work together and meet in your own time. This project will take creativity and time. You have been given months advance and I expect you to not wait last minute to do it." Mr. Dalton grabbed a sheet of paper off his desk and started reading the names of the partners.

"Lexi and Sharon"

"Dan and Melody"

"Xavier and Martha"

"Sean and Luke"

"Ugh." I heard the girl in front of me. I looked over and saw her talking to the boy next to her who I presumed was Sean.

"Brian and Cameron"

"Katie and Seth"

I perked my ears up upon hearing my name. I wonder who Katie was.

"Okay class you only have a few minutes left until the bell rings. I want you to find and sit with your partners. I want you to discuss your project and come up with an idea by Friday and let me know so I can write it down. Before you leave come up and grab the instruction sheet that's on my desk." He finished and sat back on his chair and started grading some work he had.

I looked around wondering who Katie was but soon my question was answered. The girl in front of me turned her chair to face my desk. "Hi, I'm Katie," She said with a smile. I looked at her and met her eyes. I could have sworn that my heart stopped for a moment.

She is very beautiful. She wasn't tan like most people were from the rez. She has a light olive tone complexion, her light brown eyes was framed with thick, long lashes that was enhanced with the little makeup she had on, and her long hair fell from her face in soft loose curls, but the first thing that I really noticed about her was her lips. Her lips almost made a natural pout. They sure were plump and I wanted to kiss them. Bad.

"Uh, Seth..Are you listening?" Waving her hand trying to catch my attention.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. You were saying?" I smiled sheepishly at her and continued to listen to her talk.

"I was saying we should do the model of the Nerve Cell. It's quite easy and I did something similar a few years ago." She said.

I nodded my head agreeing with her "That sounds like a good idea."

"What do you say we meet up Saturday so we can start working on this? I'd like to get it over with so I don't have to worry about it."

A smile appeared on my face thinking about Saturday and being able to spend time with her one on one.

 _RIIIINGG!_

Katie got up from her seat and started packing up her stuff. "So what do you say?"

"Yes, I would really love that." I couldn't help my eyes stare at her figure. Katie was petite. She stood about 5'4 with her shoes that had a heel but I bet when she took it off she barely made the cut at 5'2. Though she was tiny she has curves all at the right places. She was wearing very tight jeans. Jeans that showed off her curves way too well. I found myself getting sweaty as my eyes wondered at uncharted territory.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I snapped out of my thoughts as the guy name Sean came towards us.

"Yeah I'm all set." She smiled hooking her purse on her shoulder. "See you around Seth. I'll grab the instruction sheet on my way out so you don't have too." She smiled and walked away.

I stood there like a complete dumb ass watching her leave. I wanted to yell out to her and tell her to stay or at least ask for her number but nothing came out of my mouth. I watched her grab the instruction sheet just like she said and suddenly I felt myself starting to shake. Rage spread throughout my body and I clenched my hands into a fist. I watched as Sean swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist not before smacking her ass. Katie giggled and playfully hit Sean. He shrugged his shoulder as a grin appeared on his lips, taking her hand in his, I watched them walk out of the classroom together.

I immediately ran out of the classroom realizing what was about to happen. I burst through the back exit where no one can see me. I saw Katie and Sean through a window from the distance. With my luck I saw him plant a kiss on her lips, dropping her off at her next class. That's when I lost it and next thing I knew I was looking at the reflection of a gigantic wolf.

In an instant the packs thoughts ran through my mind. _"Seth? Why are you phased? Aren't you suppose to be in school?"_ It was Jared who asked. I couldn't answer him. My body was still filled with rage and I didn't even know why. Who the heck was Katie anyways! And why did she have this control over me. All I knew was I needed to run. I needed to run fast. So instead of answering I showed them what happened in class.

I didn't know how long I was running for. It might have been minutes or hours but I started getting tired. The anger that was once in me was starting to fade. I slowed down until I came to a stop and I layed down on my belly and whined. _"Seth?"_ It was Sam. _"You okay?"_

" _What's happening to me, Sam?"_ I covered my wolf nose with my paws and looked down at the mud. The anger I had was replaced with a hint of sadness and confusion.

" _Seth, I believe you just imprinted."_ He said. I yanked my head up at his thoughts. Me? Imprinted?

" _I-I did?"_

" _Yes, did you suddenly feel a pull towards her?"_ He asked.

" _Yeah,"_

" _Do you want her to be happy no matter what?"_

" _Anything to keep that smile on her face, Sam"_

" _I think you answered your own question."_ It's confirmed I imprinted but I soon realized something.

She has a boyfriend, so what do I do?

" _Be her friend until she's ready,"_ Sam answered my thought. I blocked the pack out and continued to run once again.

Be her friend. Be her freakin' friend. Great.

I had decided to skip the rest of the school day and head home. I already patrolled the night before school so it was a safe bet that they weren't going to ask me until tomorrow. The second I got home I scurried to the bathroom. I felt gross from running in the forest today and decided to treat myself to a shower. I dropped my jeans on the floor along with my shirt. I stepped in the shower and turned it on. I placed my hands on the tiles in front of me, bowed my head down, and took a deep breath. Water running down the back of my neck eased me a bit. Closing my eyes I thought of Katie and how unbelievable perfect she was. On my way home I started to recollect memories of her throughout high school. We never had a full conversation before but had run into each other a few times in school and at parties. I couldn't believe that I never noticed her before and I wondered if I had would I have been her boyfriend before Sean got the chance too? I mentally kicked myself at missing the chance to get to know her long before I phased.

The bathroom had gotten moist and foggy from the hot water that has been running for sometime. I decided to get out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked in my bedroom and grabbed a pair of black and white boardshorts and a gray plain t-shirt and changed.

It was a beautiful day in La Push, the sun was shining and there was not one speck of cloud out. I forced myself to leave my house, so I would stop thinking about Katie and take advantage of this glorious day that I knew wasn't going to last very long.

Embry and Quil mentioned earlier that the pack was gonna be at First Beach after patrol and I decided to meet up with them.

First Beach was only a few miles away from my house. The walk didn't take very long and I soon found myself staring at the ocean as the waves came crashing in.

Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared were running around playing football as Brady and Collin were swimming in the ocean

From the corner of my eyes I saw a brown object flying straight at me. With my fast reaction I caught the football in my hands easily.

"Whoo!" Embry yelled. "Great catch!"

I threw the football back at them, only to have Embry ducked down, and the ball hit a poor bystander right on her head.

"Oh, shit!" I jogged towards her. She was sitting on the sand with her hand clutching her head. "Ow." She muttered.

"I am so sorry." I rushed towards her only to be greeted with those beautiful brown eyes once again.

"Nice throw Seth," She chuckled rubbing her head.

"Oh my god Katie! I am truly sorry!" I held out my hand for her to grab, she did and she pulled herself up.

"Are you hurt? Is your head okay?" I scanned her body to make sure there was no visible emergency concern.

"Yes Seth," She laugh as she touched my arm to calm me down. "I'll be okay." I felt electricity run through my body the second her fingers connected with my skin. She must have felt something too because she quickly let go and frowned.

"Everything okay?" I asked as she was dusting sand off her leggings.

"Yeah, I just-...Nothing," She smiled up at me. "Watch where you throw next time," She laughed. "I hope you're not trying out for the football team." She joked.

"Hey! I play better than that." I crossed my arms across my chest and pretended to pout.

She held her hands up in the air and laughed,"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Seth."

"What were you doing here?" I asked her. I looked at her outfit and noticed that she was wearing black leggings with silver streaks on it, a gray sports bra and a black fitted sweater that was unzipped. I blushed slightly realizing that her sweater did not help cover up her upper body. That's when I saw how fit she truly was.

"I was going for a run," She began to say, "I finished a few minutes ago and decided to walk back." She peered over my shoulders and pointed at something behind me.

"I think you shouldn't keep your friends waiting," I turned around to see the pack standing together grinning at us. I shot them a glare and they turned their heads away, fast.

I felt myself sigh knowing I had to say goodbye. "Yeah.. I should go back..." I scratched the back of my head and asked her, "Can I get your number..? Uh..you know for the project in case you know uhm if I needed to uh get a hold of you," I nervously chuckled.

"Oh, Seth." She giggled, "Aren't you a mess today." Pointing out my stuttering. "Of course you can, silly"

I smiled a huge smile and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed in her number.

"I'm going to get going now," She said and I felt my heart drop from my chest. "I'll see you in school! Have a good day Seth!" She smiled as she walked away.

"You too!" I called out at her. She turned around and waved at everyone before she continued her walk.

I let out a sigh of admiration and looked at my imprint with full care. She was truly perfect.

Dammit, I think I'm in love with someone who's in love with someone else.

I thought imprinting was suppose to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beginning of an interesting friendship**

 **Seth POV**

I woke up super early today for school so I can at least make myself look extra decent for my imprint. By 6:40 am I had eaten, shaved my facial hair, and showered. I was currently staring at my closet debating on what to wear.

Is this how girls feel when they have to get ready for something? I wondered in frustration. I literally have _nothing_ to wear.

After trying on clothes after clothes I finally settled with some dark washed denim jeans and a fitted black button up shirt. I scrunched the sleeves halfway to show my newly growing muscles,slipped on my white shoes, swung my bag across my back and left my house feeling pretty confident.

By the time I got to school the hallway was buzzing with students interacting with each other before the bell rang.

"Hey man," Jake spotted me. He whistled as he looked at me. "Well, well is Seth trying to impress Miss. Katie today?" He grinned leaning on a locker.

I grumbled as I told him to back off. All the pack members were at school today which made me feel great about not sitting alone at lunch, but with the knowledge that I have an imprint, I knew they would be bothering me all day long.

I spotted her walking across the hall from me laughing with her friends. She was wearing a black high waisted leggings today. With a white crop tank top, an olive colored bomber jacket, and white converse. Her hair was up on a high ponytail which swung back and forth as she walked down the hall. She waved goodbye to her friends as she walked up to her locker. Twisting in her code, she popped the lock open and grab the books she needed for the day.

Jake noticed my intense staring and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be a creeper all day or do I have to give you a little nudge towards her."

I didn't say anything back to him. Instead all I did was stare at the beauty that was in front of me. Jake chuckled before patting my back and walking away. I took a deep breath before gaining the courage to go up and talk to her.

"Hey," She looked up from her locker and smiled when she saw me hovering.

"Well, hello there," She smiled putting her anatomy book in her bag.

"How was your morning?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"It was nice," She said closing her locker, "I love the fact it's starting to get cooler. That only means fall is near, my favorite season."

"Oh? Why?" I asked her truly curious.

"Fall is just the perfect mix of summer and winter. Not too cold and not too hot." She looked at me."How about you? What's your favorite season?"

"Winter." I smiled. She cocked her head to the side wondering why I liked winter so much. "The snow. The first fresh snow fall is the best." Katie smiled at me nodding in agreement. I ended up walking her to her first class which was English. We stood outside the door finishing our conversation before she said goodbye. "I'll see you in Biology," She said before walking in her class.

"I can't wait," I said low enough for her to not hear me. I watched her sit at her desk and gathered the stuff she needed. I made sure she was content before leaving and heading to my own class.

 **Katie POV**

I felt a weird connection when I'm with Seth, no doubt about it. Ever since I locked eyes with him in anatomy I just couldn't get him out of my mind. In class, my mind tends to drift off and think about him. I feel guilty of course. I feel like I'm betraying Sean or doing something wrong but no matter how many times I tried stopping myself, my mind wondered what Seth was up too.

English couldn't have gotten any slower. I was glad to hear the passing bell ring letting me know I have 10 minutes to get to anatomy. As I step out the door I was shocked to see Seth leaning on the door frame, waiting for me.

"Hey!" He greeted me. I smiled at him, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Walking you to class, silly." He grabbed the books that were on my arm and decided to carry it.

"Well, what a gentlemen," I swoon joking around.

"What can I say," He shrugged his shoulders as he led me down the hall towards our class.

I sat at my usual table minus Sean as Seth sat behind me. "No Sean today?" He asked nudging his head to the empty spot next to me.

I shook my head no, "He's sick in bed." I explained.

Seth grinned wide. I swear his smile was contagious. Every time he smiled, I found myself smiling back at him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

"Not at all! You can keep me company." I pulled out the empty seat next to me.

I felt Seth's body heat rubbed against me as he scooted behind my seat to get to Sean's spot. Shivers ran down my back as I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand up from how close he was to me.

I turned towards Seth as he plopped down on the seat and flashed me his big smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Mr. Dalton entered the classroom the second the clock turned 9:00 am he began lecture.

Seth sitting next to me did me no justice. His heat was radiating off his body keeping me warm. Our fingers laid parallel to each other only inches away, fighting the urge to reach out for his hand. I found myself constantly stealing glances at him. Watching his face turn from confusion to realization as Mr. Dalton would explain something in class.

Seth's eyes diverted from the board towards me. Crap! I quickly turned away and fix my gaze on my notes.

I heard him chuckling next to me,"You know you could always take a picture. It'll last longer."

I smacked his upper arm, "I wasn't looking at you." I hissed and faced the front of the class. Internally I was screaming at how embarrassed I was.

"It's okay. It's pretty hard not to stare at you also," He whispered.

I felt myself stiffen. My cheeks felt hot signalling that I was blushing. A smile creep up my lips. "You're such a flirt." I whispered back.

"I'm not flirting," He said, "I'm just being extra friendly to someone who's extra attractive."

I shook my head at him, fighting the urge to smile at his comment throughout class. I picked up my pencil and started taking notes to distract my mind from the man sitting next to me.

 _RIIING!_

I quickly packed my stuff and stood up. "You ready?" I asked.

Seth nodded and stood up from his seat. I led the way out the door with Seth trailing close by. I noticed eyes staring at us as we walk side by side. Whispers followed us down the halls. I suddenly got nervous. Did people think something was going on between us? I shook the thought out of my head.

"Well the bell's about to ring." We were standing outside my class now. "You should go to class before you're late." Seth nodded and said goodbye to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes as he walked away.

I went to my next class anticipating lunch time. I noticed how put together Seth looked today with his denim and button up. The way his sleeves rolled up half way to show his muscles. The way his shirt tightens when he moves a certain way. I couldn't help but fantasize his arms wrapped around me. His brown eyes staring into mine. His lips soft as a feather. I felt myself starting to get hot. I automatically stopped my explicit daydreaming before I turned into a very red tomato. I sat in my seat contemplating my behavior. What am I doing? I questioned myself.

I was in line for lunch ready to checkout and pay for my food. I wasn't that hungry and decided to just get Vitamin Water and a granola bar.

"That would be $3.29." The lunch lady said. Before I can even reach in my wallet for cash, someone reached over and handed the lunch lady $5. I looked up to see Seth smiling, towering over me.

"You didn't have to do that," I said walking away with him.

"A thank you would have sufficed," I rolled my eyes at him but smirked. "Thank you."

"Are you going to keep paying for me?" I asked him as I tried to find my friends.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He smiled.

"You know Seth, this is a start of a beautiful friendship," I laughed. I looked down on his tray that was piled with food. "Are you going to eat ALL that?" I asked, gawking at how much food the poor tray has to carry.

"Yup! A growing boy like me needs his food." I laughed as he rubbed his stomach.

We were standing in the middle of the cafeteria in silence. He held his tray in front of him facing me.

"So uhm I'm gonna go over there then," I said nodding my head to my friends.

"Yeah..I'm gonna go sit with the guys." he looked at me and smiled in a sad way.

We started walking backwards away from each other slowly. "Bye," I said

"Bye," He smiled still facing me.

"Bye," I giggled

"Bye," He grin.

"Oh my god, bye." I laughed finally walking away as I waved at him.

"BYE!" He yelled out.

A few heads turned towards the commotion Seth made. I blushed at the attention I was getting. "Bye," I whispered and headed towards my group of friends as he walked towards his.

I sat down at my lunch table and tried to catch up with what my friends were babbling about today. I saw Seth from a distance smiling and staring at me. He wiggled his eyebrows at me, I didn't want to get caught so I looked away smiling.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone flooded the halls. I went to my locked to drop some books off and to pick some up to take home. I shut my locker and started walking towards the exit with my car keys in hand. I was happy to have my car back from the shop. My battery had died and I got a flat tire which caused them to tow my car. The auto stores were closed when it had happen so they had to keep it overnight hence why I walked to school yesterday morning.

"Katie!" I heard someone yell out for me. I stopped and turned around trying to find the voice. I saw Seth walking towards me waving his hand.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"Hi, I'm so glad school is over." I tugged on my bag that was slipping over my shoulders from the excessive amount of books I had to take home for homework.

"Same," He looked at me and asked, "Wanna do something right now? Maybe, uhm, grab something to eat?"

I frowned really wanting too. I heard my stomach rumble at the sound of food.

"You sure sound hungry," He laughed hearing my stomach growl.

"I am starving!" I laughed, "but sadly I can't. I'm sorry."

His face fell. "Oh..why?"

"I told Sean I was going to come by right after school to take care of him. I'm sorry Seth." I frowned. "I would have gone really if I didn't have plans already."

"You would have?" He asked

"Of course! Who would pass up food?" I smiled

Seth's smile came back up and I felt joy knowing I caused it. "Next time then?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Next time." I waved him goodbye and headed to my car. I sat in my car, started my engine and made my way to Sean's house.

Sean lives in a beautiful two story house with his parents. His mom was born and raised in La Push and his dad was born and raised in New York City. His dad came to La Push to know more about the culture, met his mom, and the rest is history.

"Hey babe," I yelled out as I walked in his house.

"In my room!" He yelled back. I took my shoes off and placed them by the front door and headed upstairs. I went in his room and saw Sean laying in bed. He was wearing a thick hoodie and was wrapped in layers of blankets.

"Hi there," I walked in his room and noticed the basket of tissue by his bed. "How are you feeling?" I pulled the blanket off just enough for me to climb in bed with him. He snuggled his head at the nook of my neck and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm feeling better now that you're here," He said as he snuggled even closer to me. "How was school?" He slurred since he was slightly falling asleep.

"It was good," I said. I didn't dare and tell him about Seth. I assumed what I was feeling was something that would just fade away. I just got caught up with the new attention I was getting. I snuggled closer to Sean letting his heat engulf my body. I looked at him and smiled. He was asleep, snoring lightly. The silly thoughts I had of Seth quickly left my mind. I knew where I belong and it was here.

"I'm happy that I'm here now." I smiled as I rest my eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hi! I hope you all have been liking this story so far! I will try my best to upload a chapter every week or two. I wanted a character build up of Seth and Katies relationship. I didn't want them to just get together in a chapter or two. I wanted a slow but intense build up for their relationship. So just bare with me haha. Please review so I know if I can do something better!**


End file.
